Students are Greek Gods
by HarryPMerlinLuv
Summary: Summary inside. ;)
1. Chapter 1 Hera's descision

Summary: What happens when Neville, Draco, Hermione and Harry are gods? Well mainly a lot of drama and a LOT of bullcrap. Hermione is Athena, Neville is Thanatos, Draco is Ares, and Harry is Zeus. Basically they were fighting again, Hera got mad and the rest is the story.

**AN: please read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p>Hera P.O.V.<p>

Once again. They were at it fighting because of Thanatos's job. The gods they fight because Thanatos does his job. This time Athena and Ares were fighting with him, because he killed their children and Zeus had to get in. I'd try to stop them... but _there is just no way_. Well I am sick and tired of the gods behavior towards Thanatos, just becuase he has a job to do. Well I am gonna teach them a lesson I will erase their memories (still debating if i should do Thanatons maybe i won't (erase his memories that is but i will get him to be a child for the lesson)). **"Οη ομίχλη απάντηση να μου την εντολή έχω ανάγκη όλους σας δύναμη i am the hera η θεά του γάμου έχω ανάγκη να διαγράψετε τα περιεχόμενα του άρη το god of war, ο μηχανισμός αθηνα το goddes της σοφίας και τον δία ο θεός του κεραυνού και ο βασιλιάς των μύθων**_**"**_ I said the words and not much than 5 seconds later they were on the floor unconcious. "Umm... what the tartarus just happened?! asked Thanatos. "I'll explain in a minute" I said. I called Kronos, Hecate and Apollo first. I will then call the other gods. There was a POP and a CRACK seconds later. "Lady Hera why have you called us?" they chorused. "Well I have decided to give the gods a lesson starting with them..." I pointed to the unconcious gods on the floor "... they have been rather annoying, about Thanatos's work and I think they should get a lesson. So I erased their memories all of them and when they finally learn to live up to Thanatos's job they will return or they will stay like that until I say so." I smiled. "OK. But why are we needed?" asked Apollo. "I was getting to that don't rush me." I said annoyed. "Sorry" he mumbled. "So I have called Kronos because I want him to make them children again including Thanatos over there..." I was interrupted, seriously don't they know that when I talk I can't get interrupted... "WHAT!? NO NO NO I AM NOT TURNING TO A CHILD!" he yelled " Yes you are now let me finish" I said in the brink of getting mad through gritted teeth. "Now where was I ah yes Apollo because I want him to create a prophecy for this and Hecate because I want her to give them magic. Oh and I need them to live in your pet world." I said they looked speachless. "OK. I'll give them magic. But why do want them to live in my pet world?" she asked. I answered "Well because it is the only place it seems to make sense. Because the mortals are oblivious to us and because if we put them in the demigod world they will have a chance to find out what they are and people might recognize them." "OK, we'll do it" they said, I smiled. "Then it is done." "And how does this involve me?" Oh I almost forgot. "You will be our spy, checking for progress and that they see what your job really is, and be sure they don't find out who they are before they finish the 7th year." "That sounds easy but what about my job I can't do both at a time." "that is easy Mark takes your job" "Ok." And with that I called the other gods. And Thanatos left to be turned.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later they were children, still unconcious thankfully, a prophecy was created, and they were given magic. I used the mist to give them their identities (except Thanatos who said he was gonna chose and create his identity). Zeus is now Harry Potter: son of Lily and James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, best friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely, (<span>put harry life story here up until 6th year)<span>. Athena is now Hermione Granger: daughter of Andrea Granger and Marcus Granger, Know-it-all, best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasely (put mione life story here up until 6th year). Thanatos is now Neville Longbottom: son of Alice and Frank Longbottom, Side Along, friends with Harry P., Hermione G., and Ron W. (put neville life story here up until 6th year) Ares is now Draco Malfoy: son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, bad boy, friends (posse) Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson (put draco life story here up until 6th year).

I just called the gods they are all on their way. 5 minutes later they arrived. "Silence!" I yelled. "I know you have noticed that Athena, Ares, and Zeus aren't here." it was followed by YEAH I'VE NOTICED. "Why aren't they here and what is so important ALL the gods to have to be called?" asked Artemis. "Well if you let me explain and not rush me" I said annoyed. Silence. "Ok now. They are here" i pointed to some beds behind me where they rested, and the bored looking Thanatos sat paying attention, he smiled and waved. "Why are they children?" asked Hermes. I gave him a look that could kill. He seemed scared I internally smirked. "Back to my point, they are children. Why you ask? Because I AM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOU COMING TO COMPLAIN TO US BECAUSE THANATOS KILLED YOUR CHILD. SO I AM TEACHING YOU ALL A LESSON YOUR CHILD WAS ON THE LIST SO FACE IT HE/SHE DIED AND HE/SHE IS GOING TO STAY DEAD AND THATS IT!" I would have continued but I noticed Thanatos shaking with laughter at their scared faces and smiled. "Now what I was saying is that Ares and Athena are the last people to complain, this is the last time Thanatos is the bad guy and the last time Zeus will ever have to make you stop. I turned them to children and until I say so or they have learned their lesson they will not come back. It can take milleniums..." Again interrupted "WHAT I'M NOT STAYING IN THAT FUCKING SCHOOL FOR MILLENIUMS!" yelled Thanatos. "Don't worry you won't it is just an expression you will be there 7-8 years." I said and he sighed. "now uhh oh yeah... milleniums if has to so they will learn their lesson. Now their possitions will be taken up by their children. I have chosen Annabeth Chase for Athena, Mark Jabbers for Thanatos, Jason Grace for Zeus and Clarisse La Rue for Ares any questions? No? OK dismissed." I said. "Wait who will be King of the Gods?" asked Posiedon. Wow so unexpected. "I will." I said firmly. He had a face like he was to oppose but I gave him a look worse than the one I gave Hermes and he scamperred away scared.

OK. Mission 1 complete. Now Mission 2 call the demigods and tell them the happenings of todays events.

"So, let me get this staright our parents are children are gonna live in Hecate's pet world and you want us to take their possitions?" asked Mark. "Yes. Are you up for it we need you for the balance of the world." "I'm in" said Clarisse cheerfully. "Well I can't let you have all the fun now... I'm in" said Mark. "I don't know... what will happen to my praetor title." Jason said. "Well you will get it back when this is finished." I answered giving him a look that said 'You can bring her and I'll make her immortal'. "OK. I'm in." he answered. "Well what about you Annabeth?" I asked. "I don't know, I just don't want to live with the thought of living without Percy." she said. "Well that can be arranged. I'll make him immortal like you. Same for you Jason you can bring Piper." I said. "Well I like that offer, and if its for mom... then I accept." she said. "Well great we have replacement gods." i said with a smile and dismissed them.

Well let the lesson teaching begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK. First of all I only update if i get reviews and I swear on the river styx that if you like this I will make the chapters longer. *thunder rumbles* Tell me what you think of this story I like it. I will update Fridays and Saturdays.<strong>

**TRANSLATION: Oh mist, answer to my command I need all of you power, I am Hera the goddess of marriage I need you to erase the memories of Ares, the god of war, Athena the goddess of wisdom, and Zeus god of lightning and king of the olympians.**

**CHANGED SOMETHINGS HOPE YOU LIKED!**


	2. Chapter 2 Demigods POV

Summary: What happens when Neville, Draco, Hermione and Harry are gods? Well mainly a lot of drama and a LOT of bullcrap. Hermione is Athena, Neville is Thanatos, Draco is Ares, and Harry is Zeus. Basically they were fighting again, Hera got mad and the rest is the story.

**AN: please read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. (EXCEPT SOME CHARACTERS *COUGH*MARK*COUGH*)**

Demigods P.O.V.

Clarisse:

So the thing about our parents becoming children... magic children... is quite disturbing. I mean if they are gonna stay like that, they will develope a mind of their own and might change their current lives. Like for example Athena might fall in love with a mortal **(sorry quite short clarisse means ron but athena/hermione won't love him here sorry romione fans)** want to make him immortal and then have children with him and that will be weird for her since one she marries him she is tied with him and can't have children with anyone else and the extinction of the Athena Cabin though it wouldn't bug me. Those know-it-alls so annoying they think they are so wise and so 'uhh look at me I know everything' ugh they kill me.

Now becoming a goddess for dad that is awsome I can't believe I was chosen for such a task. I'm so happy. My brothers and sisters are so going to hate me. Well I don't care. I get to be an immortal goddess even if it is for a short while. Well I think I might just take it. "I'm in" I said cheerfuly.

Mark:

Well that caught me by surprise. Clarisse will accept. Well that is just terrible she cant have all the fun. "Well I can't let you have all the fun now... I'm in" I said with a smirk. She totally disinflated. You see we both hate each other. She is an arrogant prat. Well I'm not just doing this because of her I'm in because my father needs it. He needs to teach them a lesson and because I want to see how it feels to have father's job. This is gonna be fun.

Clarisse 2:

I can't believe that little prat took the job! UGH! I am totally going make his life terrible here. I am going to make him want to leave. Maybe be nice to him and he might just leave.

Jason:

This seems interesting. Becoming a god for a decade or 2 maybe a century or a millenium. I want to take the job but something is keeping me back. Piper. I love her so much I can't do this with out her. I can't just leave her to face the life of a god. I want to be with her like any other demigod she is mortal and I will become immortal and that means while I wait for this to finish she will become old and die. "I don't know... what will happen to my praetor title." I pretend to care about my title when clearly I just want Piper. Hera looks at me like she understands is Piper I want and says "Well you will get it back when this is finished." I can't help it but notice she has a face like 'You can bring her and I'll make her immortal' maybe my eyes aren't lying to me I will ask her later.

Annabeth:

I have been told of what has been happening. Mom, Zeus, Ares, and Thanatos have been turned into magical children. I wonder what happened that has got Hera mega angry to turn them into wizarding children. Well that shouldn't be of my buissines. Well anyways i want to do it for mom I wouldn't want to disappoint her. But if I do become a goddess it means I have to leave Percy. I can't do that. Well maybe I can make arrangements with Hera. "I don't know, I just don't want to live with the thought of living without Percy." I said. She seemed to have a look that she understood and said "Well that can be arranged. I'll make him immortal like you. Same for you Jason you can bring Piper." Well that I like. "Well I like that offer, and if its for mom... then I accept." I said quite hesitantly. "Well great we have replacement gods." she said with a smile and dismissed us.

**CAMP:**

Annabeth:

We arrive back at camp and part our ways. I then get tackled by by a pair of soft libs and a voice saying "Ok seaweed brain we get it you missed her it has only been 2 hours break it up." I recognized the voice and the pair of soft libs. Percy and Nico. He pulled away and chuckled. "You sir, are just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend as sexy as mine." said Percy. "Well my girlfriend may not be as sexy as yours but at least she is up to my likings and is willing to spend time with Death Breath, as you put it." said Nico. Well I don't see why he should be jealous like Percy says he has a girlfriend and he should be happy for it her name is Luna Lovegood. Daughter of Hecate. Since she is a magical child maybe since I'm a goddess I can put her to watch after the gods. In Pigwarts School of Magic (i think that is the name) but I will have to make her 11 since she is just 13 (nico is 14 btw) and way to old to start. "Well Annabeth, why were you called to Olympus?" asked Nico. "Well Nico... you will hear the story tonight." I am excited to become a goddess. I can't wait for tomorrow. I went to pack and told Percy to pack too. He looked confused and i told him to trust me.

Clarisse:

When I got back I got shot with questions and rumors they heard asking me what happened and why they called me I just told them "Back off or I will cut your heads off. The reason I was called you will hear tonight! Now if you'll excuse me I got to pack!" I told them angrily.

Mark:

When I arrived at camp I went to the Underworld cabin. Yes the Underworld cabin because because since Nico and I are both children of gods of the Underworld we have to share and since we were fighting over the name we named it that. But anyways I got back to my cabin and immediatly started packing everything of mine. Weapons, cloth, laptop, nectar, ambrosia etc. I was sitting in my bed when Nico came in. "Hey" he said. I just gave him a nod that said I acknowleged him. "Why did the gods call you to Olympus?" he asked. "You will hear tonight." I said. "Same thing Annabeth said can't just someone answer the fucking question?" he mutter under his breath and I chuckled. "Sorry but rules are rules especially since Hera gave them to me." I said with a smile. "And since when do you follow rules?" he asked quite shoked. "I'm not stupid. You will find out at dinner like the others." with that said we switched topics of conversation.

Jason:

"Hi Jay" said a girl. I recognized her voice. Piper. I kissed her. And pulled back said "Go pack your belongings. We leave tomorrow morning". "I don't understand Jay" she said. "Just trust me. You will hear tonight what happened" I kissed her forhead and went to pack. She shruged and went to pack.

**THE NIGHT:**

Chiron:

The gods informed me of what happened. How Zeus, Athena, Ares, and Thanatos are children and will be starting their first year in Hecates pet world school, Hogwarts. That Annabeth, Jason, Mark and Clarisse will be replacement gods. And what caused Her to do this to them. I totally agree with her they deserve to be taught a lesson well except Thanatos since he was doing his job but listen and agree. Well anyway I am in the dinning hall ready to tell them what has happened. "Ehem. May I have your attention campers." Silence. "Well I know you know that four of our campers have been called to Olympus today...yeah?" i said. it was followed by 'yeah we know' " Well the reason for this is because these kids will be replacement gods until further notice" what I said got the room in an uproar some saying it was totally unfair and others saying congrats some where awed by what just happened. I yelled "SILENCE!" they fell silent. Mainly because I don't usually yell. "Now that we are silent. Will you let me explain?" I asked. They all nodded their heads. "Well you all know Thanatos" they nodded. "Well he is the god of death as you know. And two campers, from Athena cabin and from Ares cabin, died because they were on the list. Of curse you know of their deaths, well Ares and Athena were upset went to Zeus to complain and brought Thanatos in. Well the gods do this all the time their children die. Go to Zeus to complain and a fight breaks out. It annoys Hera a lot. Well this time the gods crossed the line she turned Thanatos, Athena, Ares, and Zeus into children. She gave them Hecates magic and will now attend Hogwarts with different identities. Now Mark, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Jason will replace them while the gods go to Hogwarts and learn their lesson." I said they seemed to understand. "They were chosen by all the gods not just Hera. I expect you to treat them with the same respect you treat these gods. Now off to bed." I finished and they scampered.

**NEXT DAY: **

No one P.O.V.

They were all waiting for the van to arrive. "Are you sure I should come?" Percy asked. "Yes I already told you. You are aloud to come I don't want to live with out you" she told him and kissed him lightly. "I don't know Jason I don't want to lose you but this is scary being immortalized" said Piper. "You don't have to worry love. As long as we are together we are fine. Nothing can hurt us." and he kissed her forhead. "Good Luck dude." said Nico to his best friend. "Thanks. Hey scare the newbies for me will ya?" said Mark. "You know I always do." he smiled. "And make Clarisse angry from my part. OK." said Nico. "Don't worry I was planning to." He smiled evilly. They both smiled evilly. "Can you all hurry up van is here." yelled Clarisse. they said good bye to their brothers and sisters and left for Olympus.

**AN: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. REMEMBER I ONLY UPDATE IF I GET A REVIEW AND SORRY IF I MADE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER ALL ABOUT THE DEMIGODS BECOMING GODS/IMMORTALS IN PERCY'S AND PIPER'S CASE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**AN: I FIXED THE CHAPTER A FEW ERRORS AND MISTAKES I CAUGHT. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE NEW CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3 Finally to Hogwarts

Summary: What happens when Neville, Draco, Hermione and Harry are gods? Well mainly a lot of drama and a LOT of bullcrap. Hermione is Athena, Neville is Thanatos, Draco is Ares, and Harry is Zeus. Basically they were fighting again, Hera got mad and the rest is the story.

**AN: please read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. (EXCEPT SOME CHARACTERS *COUGH*MARK*COUGH*)**

Harry P.O.V

I woke up at 6:00 am. Aunt Petunia woke me "WAKE UP BOY YOU LEAVE TODAY AND YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO KEEP THOSE FREAKS WAITIN AND WE WOULDN'T WANT YOU A SECOND LONGER!" she said. "Ok." I said. I took a shower and got out at 6:05. Then I started to make breakfest. Aunt Petunia set the table. "Aunt Petunia... can I say something to you?" I said while mixing the eggs. She looked taken aback but quikly put up the I'm a bitch mask and said "Talk away boy!" "Well, Aunt Petunia... I know you hate. I'm not stupid. And I know the reason is because of what I am. Not a wizard but the BANE OF LILY POTTER. And I'm sorry for what I did. I know I took away your sister. But it wasn't me who said I should be born at that time. I wish it was my descision so mum wouldn't die. And I'm sorry for that. Also, sorry for trying to be part of your family it was a waste of time when clearly you didn't want me... sorry for wasting your time. Sorry for everything especially my mothers death. And I guesse this one is for me sorry that I ever wished I could get present from any of you or a hug and a kiss goodnight and wasting time with trying to be part of the family." I finished, bringing the eggs to the sizziling pan. The answer I got was unexpected. she came to me and hugged me. she started to cry. and said "Oh Harry _I'm sorry._ I know it wasn't your fault it was that mans fault. And I never hated you or what you are I hated you because everyday you brought up all the things I did bad to Lily and her kind. I'm sorry. Now stop cooking and sit breakfest will be up in a minute and then I will take you to get suitable cloths and take you to the platform." I was shocked but complied anyways and sat.

Afterbreakfest at 7:30 Vernon said "COME ON BOY WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE A SECOND LONGER!" I didn't move. "COME ON BOY! MOVE IT!" I didn't move. He moved to use brute force but Aunt Petunia moved in front of him covering me. "I will take him Vernon go to work." she said. "WHAT!?" he screamed. "I said..." "I know what you said I wanna know why?" he said angrily. She looked mad like mega mad the way you would see a volcanoe before it erupts. "THAT'S IT I AM SICK AND TIERD OF YOU, AND THE FUCKING WAY YOU TREAT THE BOY! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT HE IS LIKE THAT HE DIDN'T MAKE THAT DESCION! YOU KNOW WHAT I LOST THE LOVE I HAD FOR YOU I WANT DIVORCE." O.o shite. Burn... "WHAT!?" "YOU HEARD ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE DUDLEY GO PACK YOUR THINGS HARRY DEAR WOULD YOU BE KIND ENOUGH TO PACK MY THINGS WE ARE LEAVING!" we both nodded our heads and left.

10:00 we arrived at the station. Aunt Petunia had bought me my cloth (that actually fit) and brought me here. "This is where we part Harry. Now remember run straight through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Now Mr. Potter I expect a letter once a month good grades and you back for christmas OK." she said. "OK. Goodbye Aunt Petunia, Dudley" she lept down to hug and kiss me on the cheek. And off I was. I was behind this family of red heads somthing said I should hide and I did. They they were screaming about muggles and wizards and platform 9 3/4 and hogwarts and hey bitch you wanna expose the wizarding world just wear a shirt with big bold letterin that says _**'WE ARE WIZARDS'**_. I saw this black greasy haired hooked nosed man. I thought he might be a wizard but I couldn't risk him being a muggle and ask him how to get to Hogwarts. So i kept hid he seemed to notice me. But hesitated to come to me. So the red heads kept waking around and by 10:10 they were tired and went up they called the man but before he went to them he looked at me and (I thinkhe send me a mind message is that even possible I'll search at Hogwarts) said _'Be wary of the Weasly's My Lord they are evil' _And took his advice I did.

Snape P.O.V

I looked at the hiding boy, Zeus, I recognized. I send him a mind message _'Be wary of the Weasleys My Lord they are evil'. _Ok recap. I work in Olympus as do the Malfoys, Grangers and Augusta Longbottom. And by the Weasleys are evil I mean they as is Dumbledore are Titans they must have found out what happened. Because they are in search of the gods. Thankfuly they think the Malfoys Augusta Longbottom and I are normal wizards that goodness for the mist. Molly Weasley called me over I went over with a sour foul look on my face and felt that at any moment i could pull my sword out and kill them but I won't. "WHAT?" I spit at them. Molly replied in a sugary sweet voice that, if you didn't know what I know, said she is a lovely motherly woman, "Has Potter arrived yet?" "No." I said blocking my mind the strongest I could manage. And stared at her eyes. Knowing fully well she couldn't bite through she broke contact. "It's 30 minutes before the train leave I suggest you enter." She huffed and lead her children through the platform. Not before I could catch a glimpse of the twins giving me the code. Oh yeah I forgot, the Weasley twins work as spies for olympus and we made them swear by river styx that they wouldn't say a word to the titans. And they disappeared. I went to Lord Zeus and helped him up.

Harry P.O.V

The man helped me. I decided not to mention a thing of the message. "Thanks. How do I get to the platform?" I asked "walk straight to the wall." he said. "Thanks Professor...?" "Snape. potions master." "Yeah see you" I said awkwardly. And left. Then as if the wall was smoke I arrived at the platform I avoided the red heads. I gave my trunk in and went to look for a compartment. I foud one with a lonley boy in and knocked "Hey my name is Harry Potter may I sit here?" "Neville Longbottom and sure." He said with a... releived? smile.

Thanatos P.O.V

Finally! I thought he would never appear. We didn't make lots of conversation I mean hello he arrived 1 minute ago. Then finally Athena arrived. "Hi Neville. May I sit here?" "Sure." "Thanks". Ok the fact that she knows who I am answered quickly. I helped her get through to the platform. i was about to introduce Harry when the Weasley Titan bitch walked through. "Hi place full sit taken, no? thanks" he said as he sat down. "Actually don't get comfortable sit is taken by everyone but you Weasley" I said. Harry looked pretend schock but I could see the look of get the bitch out. "Aww... I thought we were friends Longbottom." He said. "Aww... guess you thought wrong now move your fucking ass before I shove it out with a hex." Said a male voice I knew all to well... Ares. Finally! Now we are complete. "Nobody invited you in Mal_function._" he said. "Well hey guess what Neville is _MY_ friend not yours. Now shove off before I hex you out." said Ares. "Jeez, calm down your dark mark you junior death eater I'm leaving this dump." Titan said. Ares must have been mad because he hexed him with an undetectable hex. "How the hell do they make people as fucking stupid as that? Hey Neville how was your summer? Oh where are my manners my name is Draco Malfoy. And you both are?" "Harry Potter" "Hermione Granger." "Well nice to meet ya." And we spent the whole train ride talking, laughing becomeing best friends.

"Neville may..." öne said "We speak..." said the other "To you?" they both said. "Sure. guys this is fred and goerge the brothers of the red head here earlier but don't worry they aren't like him." I said and walked out. they took me to the food cart and we ordered some hot chocolate and a couple of pastries._ "Speak greek." I said. "So you got them all together in one compertment." said George. "How?"asked Fred. "Well it was easy to manipulate. Zeus I just pretended to be lonley as to Snape said he should stay away from the Weasleys so I pretended to be lonley and in a desperate attempt to get away from Weasley he saw me lonley and asked. Now Athena, it was just a coincidence that we arrived at the same time. She saw my owl saw I was heading towards platform 9 and 10 and asked me. So she sat with me since she already knew me. And Ares he sat with me because we are friends." I responded. "Well then you did well for a death breath." said Fred and George snickered. I rolled my eyes. "Please do note that even in my child state I still have my powers and can kill you both." Their eyes widend and I internally smirked. "Sorry Sire." they chorused. "Now why did you call me?" "Well for..." Started Fred "...Status reports" Finished George. They remind me of the Stoll brothers finishing each others sentences. I straightend "Ok continue please." "Well Dumblefuck, do you like the name fred invented it, anyways he said that the Weasleys, that's Percy, Ron, and us, should manipulate Lord Zeus and Lady Athena into thinking that they are a strong loving family and once they have them under their control they are going to kill them. And they will leave Lord Ares untouched because he will die in the wizarding war. Oh and they are teaming up with Voldemort but they won't say shit about what they are. Who knew Titans respect the rule to not tell a mortal that we exist" Explained George. "Ok. Yes I like the name and what about Weaselbitch for them and when will they do that Kill them I mean. And how are they teaming up?" I said quite shocked of what they said to me. Fred continued "Thanks and I like that one Weaselbitch. when they will attack this year for manipulation and crap then after in the war kill them. They will do something in your 4th year a Tri-wizard tournament what ever the fuck you must know people have died there and loads of them. they will kill athena by making her one of the champion's solely missed thing in the second task where 4 people will be tied to the bottom and the champion, Krum won't get to her in time thus killing her. Zeus in the wizard war. And Ares Wizard War. And teaming up they will have Weaslbitches realize that being blood traitors was a mistake and will believe in blood purity and all that shit and beg Voldyworts, George invented it, for the mark." Fred finished. "Ha Voldyworts! and anything else?" I asked. "Nope" they chorused. _"Well gentlman thanks for the information and work is done." I said switching back to english.

When I returned Athena was asleep on Ares lap, he was reaading a book and Zeus was looking out the window. "Hey what took so long?" asked Zeus. "Well Harry first they were apolagizing for their younger brother then they took me to test one of their newest pranking stuff and we were catching up on a couple of things." i said with the first excuse that came to mind. "So little miss athena is asleep." Shite. "Athena why did you call hermione athena?" asked ares. "Well because for a muggle born she knows way to much about the wizarding world and when you look at her she has this know it all look in her eyes and Athena because she was the greek goddess of wisdom. So basically she is wise." Sigh good catch up. "Who is?" asked athena. "You are." i said. "Already talking about me behind my back how shameful." she said teasingly shaking her head and trying not to smile. Then we started talking again and having fun. that is until we arrived on Hogsmead.

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING UNTIL NOW SERIOUSLY TIME IS PASSING FAST AND SCHOOL IS GETTING HARDER AND MORE H.W. AND TESTS AND QUIZZES I HATE SCHOOL! **

**Well anyways hope you enjoyed and dont forget to read from the begining cause I changed a couple of things.**

**Maybe just maybetomorow I can post.**

**love ya remember i write if i review**

**where will they be sorted i mean things have changed. until next time**


	4. Chapter 4 Finally at Hogwarts

**Summary: What happens when Neville, Draco, Hermione and Harry are gods? Well mainly a lot of drama and a LOT of bullcrap. Hermione is Athena, Neville is Thanatos, Draco is Ares, and Harry is Zeus. Basically they were fighting again, Hera got mad and the rest is the story.**

**AN: please read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. (EXCEPT SOME CHARACTERS *COUGH*MARK*COUGH*)**

Draco/Ares P.O.V

We arrived at Hogsmead Station and Hermione, Harry, Neville and I got off. It was weird the Weasley twins called upon Neville and not even start a fight or blow up the train. When they took him they had a look like they were gonna talk of something super top secret and kinda seemed scared of him. Oh well when you are friends with Neville and actually dig enough to reach rock bottom like I have for 11 years you get pretty scared of him. By the time he arrived Maya; Harry and I decided to call her that because Hermione is to long; was asleep in my lap. Which was to say... Let's see we were 2 hours in the ride when they came which left 4 more hours... He came back in the last 2 hours, so he was out for 2 hours. When we arrived I finally took up the courage to ask where they wanted to be and they replied. Maya was first "Ravenclaw" then Harry "Slytherin" and Neville "Either Slytherin or Gryffindor but Weasley might be Gryffindor so maybe Slytherin." I nodded. "What about you Draco?" Asked Maya **(A/N: Sorry this will be Dramione until they realize they are gods) **"Well my parents expect me to be Slytherin but if you guys are there then I _guess_ it would be fun." I said with a smile. We didn't hear the sound of the giant we just followed the first year and continued chatting taking up a boat for us all. We arrived at the grand double doors were a strict looking woman stood. She exchanged a few words with Haggit, I think was his name, and moved us to a waiting room where in just acouple of minutes a few ghosts flew in. It was cool yet creepy.

expect

NEVILLE/THANATOS P.O.V.

When the ghosts flew in I was happy as fuck. They were talking and then I decided to step foward and say Hi when I did they looked scared and spoke to them in greek _"Is there a reason to fight?" I asked them smirking at the fact that they think I'm gonna take them away. "Well... Well my Lord you see that um we want to give the poltergist a chance and they say no" answered Baron. "Give him the chance but let him know that if he disrupts the feast he will get punished by yours truly" I said. "Yes My Lord. We will." Answered Nicholas._

I used the mist to obliviate that part. And McGonagall appeared and led us through. I moved back with my friends. And we walked confidently and in my case a little awestruck it was pretty but didn't compare to Olympus (original and new york) nor the underwolrd realm. She pulled a raggidy old patched hat and a stool and said we were gonna get sorted by the hat.

HAT P.O.V.

I sang my song and waited to sort.

McGonagall finally got to the people I wanted. "Longbottom, Neville" she said. She put me on his head. "Ahh My Lord finally we meet!" I said cheerfully. "Indeed Godric, indeed." He replied. "Well where do you want to be?" I asked. "Well certainly Ares will be in Slytherin and Athena in Ravenclaw Zeus in Slytherin so why not Slytherin oh and before you anounce no matter what keep that Weaslebitch out of Slytherin no matter what he does. And Athena will certaintly chose friends before knowledge so ask her if she wants Slytherin or Ravenclaw." He said. "Certaintly My Lord" 'Slytherin!' I shouted.

"Malfoy, Draco" she said. "Ahh Lord A... Malfoy" I said catching my slip off. "Good evening... Err... Sir?" He said. "Please call me hat." "Ok..." "Where will it be young Malfoy?" "Well Slytherin of course woth my best friend." "Very well, it shall be Slytherin!" I shouted the last part.

"Granger, Hermione" she said. "Ahh smart and wise like old Ravenclaw but I sense you don't want Ravenclaw anymore why is that?" I said. "Well uh... Hat all my friemds want Slytherin and I don't want to be alone in a place I know for sure I won't get friends." She answered sadly. "Well you can choose Slytherin or Ravenclaw what will it be?" I asked. "Slytherin" she answered quickly. 'Slytherin' I said.

"Potter, Harry." "Ahh young Lord Potter..." "Cut it short. Slytherin." "Ok..." 'Slytherin' I said. Well that was short. When he gains his memory he is gonna kill me for putting him there when clearly the Zeus would want Gryffindor for his courage.

It all continued until the last one. "Weasley, Ronald". "It's Ron ya old cat" "Minus 50 points for being disrespectful from your new house!" She said. "Come on stupid put me on Slytherin" I didn't respond. "Hufflepuff" I yelled. They all booed. And I was pulled away.

DUMBLEDORE P.O.V

"WHAT!" I yelled. "No most certainly not. The boy will be in Slytherin and that is final forget what a fucking hat says he will not be Hufflepuff. My word is final." I said outraged that the hat put him away from hearing the news. If he is away from them it will be hard to kill them. I saw Thanatos from the corner of my eye and said "YOU! YOU FUCKING CHILD! HOW DARE YOU TELL THE HAT PUT PEOPLE WHERE YOU WANT IT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE! AVADA..." I would have finished had I not been stupified.

SEVERUS P.O.V

"STUPEFY" I yelled. "Someone call the DMLE and the Minister" McGonagall moved to call. I stepped to the podium. "Weasley to Hufflepuff." "What! You heard the man I'm in Slytherin." "NO YOU ARE FUCKING NOT THIS MAN TRIED TO KILL A CHILD GO TO HUFFLEPUFF! NOW!" I yelled and he scrambled to his House. " Now... Erm... Welcome new and old students the forest is out of bounds to all, no walking about after hours, the third floor corridor is out of bounds, quidditch is from 2nd years and above no exceptions and go to your houses dinner will be served over there Sorry for what you experienced tonight classes tomorrow at 8:00 am. Good night" I said and they scrambled.

"Longbottom please stay behind so you can give testimony he tried to kill you." When everybody left I asked "Flitwick may you take Dumbledore out? Please and Thank you" i asked, he nodded and he and Dumbledore left. "This certaintly isn't testimony charge, now is it Severus?" He asked. "Yes and no My Lord." He nodded to continue. " This was close and it wasn't even your first night. I guess dessesperation to prove himself and the Weasley's to Chronous" I said "I know. Thank Hera you were there. Guess he is desperate. To bad that to be a god you have to be 21 or more to get your godly blood. And I helped Time Kronos to find a way to leave us with our godly blood. I even suggested the Achilles' curse but no break there. It would be to noticible." He said. "Yup. Hey if these wizards want to get rid if Voldemort why don't they use Felix Felicis and go kill him?" I asked. "Well because they are dumb and besides I haven't had a break from killing in milleniums they can do whatever they want as long as they get me my break." He said chuckling a bit. "Yup... So testimony..." I said interrupted and as if on cue a couple aurors and the head of DMLE appeared.

"Is this the boy who Dumbledore tried to kill?" Asked Madam Bones. "Yes... Accused him of something he didn't do. Altering the sorting." I answered. "Oh my... Come on lets get your testimony ready." She told Thanatos. "Oh and Severus thank you for acting fast if not he would have died and Dumbledore will go to Azkaban for attempted murder and even though I am in no position to I declare Minerva Headmistress." She said and left.

A/N: HI EVERYBODY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AMD THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK: DO YOU THINK DUMBLEDORE WAS TO EARLY? WAS THIS CHAPTER MISUSED? ANSWER PLEASE

READ AND REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS.


End file.
